How To Train Your Creature
by The Five Heads of the Hydra
Summary: When Lucy and Lisanna decide to quit Fairy Tail to train, some unexpected people come along with them. Then their train crashes, and they wake up in a village in the middle of the forest, where they decide to train. A few days after their recovery, the mayor arrives to tell them about the magical creatures in the forest. Whats this about a 'fated bond' with one of those creatures?
1. Leaving

**This is kind of like How to Train Your Dragon, but a lot different, kind of... Okay, it's not all like the movie. Some OOC- ness and slight, or major, AU I guess…**

**Takes place after Tenroujima, but the Grand Magic Games have not happened yet.**

How to Train Your Creature

Chapter 1

Lucy sat at the bar, sipping on her strawberry milkshake, silently listening to Lisanna's stories of Edolas. She chuckled slightly at something Lisanna said about how Lucy Ashley treated Natsu Dragion when he accidently knocked her to the ground. It was the bitch drop. Oh Gods...

"It was pretty gruesome, to be honest. She was relentless!" Lisanna looked over at Natsu, imagining his face if that happened to him, and laughed even louder. The mental image was just too damn good! The white haired girl glanced at the clock and quickly stood up. It was already eleven!"Hey guys, I'm going out, it's late. Bye minna!" She turned and tried to walk out of the guild, but a warm hand grabbed her hand and stopped her. His touch no longer sent happiness to every nerve in her body, now she just frowned."Natsu, let go, I'm going out."

"I wanna hear more stories, though!" he whined.

Lisanna gritted her teeth and shook his hand off, annoyed at the pinkette. She was about to snap at him, when her best friend stood behind the boy with the most threatening aura yet."Natsu, leave her alone. She wants to go, so let her."

Slowly, Natsu backed up to a corner of the guild and cowered. Of course, only three people could do that to him. Erza-san, Mira-nee or, "Lucy-nee! Thanks!"

"No problem, Lisanna-nee," she answered back innocently.

"Let's go then!" Lisanna grabbed the blondes hand and dragged her out of the guild.

"Hai, hai!" Lucy shouted, quickly running after the girl.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Lucy, who was walking precariously on the edge of the river, and Lisanna, who took the safer path on the cobbled road, walked side by side on the road leading to Lucy's house, for the Strauss was currently living there. After Lisanna had come back from Edolas, she and Lucy had gotten to talking, (when Lisanna wasn't bombarded by Fairy Tail members) and they found out that they had a lot in common. In the end, Lisanna knew more about Lucy than she did her own sister! And Lucy knew more about Lisanna than she knew either Natsu or Erza, which was saying something. They soon started to hang out more and eventually, they each called each other oneesan along with Lisanna moving in with Lucy.** (AN: This felt rushed… I don't like this paragraph.)**

Both girls pulled to a sudden stop as they looked up at their house. They almost passed right by it!

Giggling, Lucy pulled out the apartment key and entered the building, Lisanna following.

"So, Lucy-nee, wanna go on a mission tomorrow?" Lisanna asked, opening the refrigerator, pulling out strawberry jelly and peanut butter (because peanut butter is best in the fridge, so they say). Reaching over the toaster, she grabbed the crinkled bag of wheat bread, expertly twisting the bag open.

"Of course!" Lucy frowned. "We should go when the guild opens so you don't get brought in to tell another story from Edolas."

"Yeah… hey! Why don't we go training after the mission? After all, I was in a place where I can't use magic for two years and you lived in a place where magic was kinda frowned on, and then you joined Fairy Tail and they just threw you in to hard missions suddenly without letting you get adjusted. We could both use the time." Lisanna slathered the peanut butter and jelly on two separate pieces of bread, smacking one on top of each, tossing the knife into the sink to wash up soon. She carefully picked up the sandwich, wary of the dripping jelly, and held out a sandwich she had made to Lucy who took it gratefully, the former already munching on the other.

"That sounds great! Or we can do it right now. The guild closes in thirty, and without you there, they probably all left. We can get sleep on the train." Lucy finished off the sandwich, wiping her hands on her skirt.

"M'kay, let's go!" Lisanna popped the last bite of the sandwich in her mouth as she took the blonde's hand.

"Wait! We should pack first!" Lucy let go of Lisanna's hand as they feverishly packed up what they would need, giving it to Virgo when they were done.

"Let's go!" Lucy rushed into the living room, cinching her belt on her hips.

"Aye!"

And the girls ran, giggling, out the door.

Time skip: 15 minutes

They rushed into the guild, just as Mira was about to close up.

"Lisanna! Can you tell me more about Fairy Tail in Edolas?!" Her eyes shone with eagerness, but drooped when Lisanna told her no.

"Mira-nee, me and Lucy-nee are going to take a mission, then talk to the Master about something. Can you wait a bit before closing up?"

"Uh, sure Lisanna. I'll wait." She bit her lip, opening the door wide so we could slip through as she shuffled back to the bar.

"Great! Thanks Mira-nee!" She and Lucy ran over to the mission board, eyes scanning over the many missions."Hey, Lucy-nee, why don't we ask Master if he has any new missions in? These are either too hard or too easy."

"Alright, let's go." They walked up the stairs and knocked on Makarov's office door.

"Come in!" His voice was dry and cracked with age, but still filled with the energy that the guild possessed. As the girls opened the door, Makarov looked up, surprised."Lucy! Lisanna! What are you doing here?"

"First off, we were wondering if you had any new missions in?" The words came off as a question more than a statement as Lucy looked hopefully at the old man.

"Actually, I do. I was going to ask you two to do it tomorrow, and it specifically asks for a Celestial Mage and Takeover Mage. The reward is 750,000 jewels and a little surprise for both of you. I won't tell you what, though. It's in Celver, a smallish mining village. The town had originally been famous for its use of energy. It had been thriving with celestial and takeover mages, and they imbued their magic into their power source of the village. Using both of those magic's together will last them about another hundred years of power. The amount of energy required may be exhausting, but the reward is greatly worth it. You want to do it?"

Lucy and Lisanna nodded their heads eagerly. A mission just for them? Of course they'd take it!

"Then meet the mayor when you get there. It should last maybe a day or two." He smiled gently at them." What else did you need to ask me?"

The girls looked at each other, nervous. Lisanna turned back to Makarov and spoke. "After that mission, we were wondering if we could go train for a while, travel a bit. It may be around a year, maybe four at most." Makarov opened his mouth to speak, but Lisanna hurried on."But please let us do this Master!"

Makarov stared at them, shocked.

"Uh, could we, uh, also remove our guild mark? We'll get it somewhere else when we get back."

Finally able to talk, he asked."Why?"

"We aren't the strongest in the guild, and plus, I want to take a break from them. It's getting annoying." Lisanna looked down, slightly ashamed of calling her nakama annoying, even if it was true.

"I suppose, if that's what you desire. Let me see your guild mark, girls."

They each showed him their guild mark, one on the hand, the other on the thigh, and watched as they disappeared. All three of them shed a few tears. "Arigatou, Master."

"Wait." They turned around, heads cocked to the side." For leaving Fairy Tail, Rule Number One! You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two! You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. And Three! Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." By now, they Master was hiccuping and sobbing, but managed to hold up the Fairy Tail sign as the girls turned away, shedding tears.

On the way out, both girls held up the Fairy Tail sign, right hands above their head, thumb and index finger in the shape of an L. Makarov just cried harder, turning away."Brats," he choked out.

"Bye Mira-nee," Lisanna smiled at her sister as she left the guild.

"Bye, Lisanna!"Mira waved at them as they walked out the guild doors. She was oblivious to how long they would be gone.

As both Lucy and Lisanna turned around again, headed towards the train station, they had a feeling they wouldn't be gone for the time that they thought.

**I don't know if I like this one… the next one should be better.**

**I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN! ESTIMATE: ONCE EVERY OTHER WEEK TO ONCE A MONTH!**

**I had to use Caps Lock cause that way I knew you'd read it. Was I right?**

**But the next update will be… on Thanksgiving. I moved up the date. Hehehe…**


	2. The Job

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT:**

**I officially am a beta now! If anyone wants me to beta for them, I will gladly do it!**

How to Train Your Creature

Chapter 2

Lucy and Lisanna stared at the giant lacrima, sputtering with at least a week's worth left of power. Did they have enough combined power to fill it up to its hundred years of power?

"Okay girls, you know what to do? When you start feeling tired, we have potion with us that will restore your magic power. You can only have one, because having two or more can be deadly to the system. You ready?"

The two glanced at each other and nodded. Lucy looked over her shoulder at the mayor, and said yes. They were ready.

"Alright then, you may start the transfer of magic." He stepped back and sat in a chair by the door.

Closing their eyes, the girls slowly placed their hands on the cool glass of the lacrima. They felt around for their magic reserves, and opened them up, pouring there magic into the giant sphere. Oh Gods, this was going to take a while.

Time skip

Two hours

Lucy and Lisanna suddenly fell to the ground, exhausted. If they suddenly poured everything into the lacrima, it was sure to break, so they had to do it slowly, deliberately. So, after two grueling hours of slowly imbuing their magic into the lacrima, they had filled it without the use of the potion.

The mayor suddenly appeared in front of them, handing them a bottle."It's the potion; you need your energy up. Drink."

They needed no further persuasion, and they chugged it down in one gulp. Suddenly, a burning feeling materialized in their gut as their magic energy filled up to the brim. Color returned to their cheeks as they stood up on slightly wobbly legs to follow the mayor back to his office.

The mayor was tall, with graying hair, glassy blue eyes, a moustache and goatee. His black suit was ironed without a wrinkle, and his black shoes were spotless.

As the girls slumped into a chair, the old man pulled out a large chest and set it on his desk. He turned around and pulled a bell by his desk. Within a minute a maid walked in, pulling a cage with a white sheet over it. "Here are your 750,000 jewels." He handed them the money."Now the special thing I was talking about," he snapped his fingers and the maid pulled of the covered and unlocked the padlock, her body blocking the view."Thank you Heidi, you may go." The maid bowed and left, allowing the girls to see what was in the cage."We were only able to find three. These Aeth's, rare things, are able to give any Takeover Mage some of the most powerful Takeovers known to man. These were babies when we found 'em. Go on Miss Strauss, even I am eager to see what you get."

Said girl just stared. At least until Lucy nudged her with an elbow. Slowly, she stood up, walked over to the cage, and stared inside. The Aeths were relatively small creatures with big, beady, black eyes, a large under bite showing large, pointy teeth. Its leathery brown skin had spikes protruding down its back, tapering down to the end of its spiked tail. And its claws sharp and serrated. Deadly.

"I think the best Takeover Mage you can be is an Animal Soul one. Basically every beast and demon out there is an animal." The mayor broke Lisanna out of her trance, allowing her to open the cage door slightly and stick her hand inside.

She grabbed the first one around its chest, under the chin, avoiding the spikes. It thrashed continuously, even as she closed her eyes as she slowly absorbed the creature, pulling its essence into her magic. She did the same to the other two, with them having the same reactions, and by the time she was done, there was only an empty cage.

Lucy was staring at her eagerly, waiting impatiently to hear what new Takeovers she got."What'd ya get?!"

"Hmm." Lisanna looked deep into her magic, decoding the new magic into its corresponding animal. "A, uh, some kind of demon bird thing, shark, like a really big shark, and a… uh…. sphinx."

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" Lucy jumped up and squeezed Lisanna in a hug, smiling.

"Wait!" Lisanna pushed Lucy back into her chair, gently."Weren't you getting something too?"

Lucy suddenly froze, wide eyed, and turned around to face the smiling mayor. He nodded. "I do have something for you." He popped open the chest and pulled out a belt."This is a belt that is ancient, from times before Zeref," he whispered this name," was born, and old, extinct magic roamed, it allows you to requip your keys, and only you can. No more losing your keys. Also, once one of your keys is in the requip space, if you lose it, it will appear back in the space. This is one of a kind. And only you can take it off." He handed her the belt and she immediately replaced her old belt with the new one clipping on her whip.

"What do I do with my keys?"

"First off, put some of your magic into the belt." He waited silently as she did what he told her to do."Now that it is familiar with your magic, take all your keys in your hand, and drop them. When it comes out of contact of your skin, it will return to the belt."

She took all her keys off their ring, glanced at the mayor, and dropped them. They disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles the moment she let go."Cool!"

"And to summon them, think of the key, or keys you want and they'll appear, no magic required. You can also store other things in there, as long as they are related to the stars. I also have these swords, they can store your magic for a time you may need them. On a day you're not doing anything, just put your magic in the blade. They even affect people if you cut them with it, your magic would poison them, per se." He handed her the swords and she put them in her requip space. They were black with a golden pommel and guard. She also placed her whip in the requip space.

"Thank you, sir!" Lucy smiled at the man, ecstatic.

"That's not all. This was a town populated by celestial spirit mages. Not many of them had children, so we still kept their keys. I have the thirteen keys of the Chinese Zodiac, ivory keys, silver keys, and bronze keys, Native American Zodiac, Celtic Zodiac and some others I can't name. Also, I have some legendary celestial weapons. We had more celestial mages than takeover ones. There aren't many celestial mages these days, you know. So I think these would be in good hands. We have no use. The only mage in this town is an earth mage. He helps a lot with the mining. Anyway, thank you, girls, for replenishing our power."The mayor stood, turning the chest around, letting the two girls take a peek. Their jaws dropped.

The chest was filled to the brim with keys and weapons of all different sizes and colors. Lucy hesitantly stuck her hand in, pulling out an ivory key. She studied it for a second before gasping."I-It's Draco, the Dragon." She dropped it into her requip space. She dug her hand in again, pulling out an ebony colored key with ivory outlining. "It's Hades, the God of the Underworld." She dropped that one, as she pulled out another key. This one was a yellow-red that glowed slightly. "Ra, the Sun God." She dropped that one in, too.

"Go on, take them all."

Hesitantly, she grabbed handfuls of the keys and weapons, dropping them into her storage space. Within a few minutes, they were all gone.

"Arigatou, arigatou!" Lucy hugged the mayor, smiling like an idiot.

"Heh,heh. Sorry about her," Lisanna smiled apologetically at the mayor as she pried the girl off him.

"It's alright. You be safe, alright."

"Don't worry, we will!" And then they were gone.

The mayor chuckled, placing the empty chest under his desk."I just hope you can save us all..."

**Longer than the other one. Progress. I guess….**

**In my opinion, it's so much easier to type up fanfiction listening to Fairy Tail songs *cough* Rock City Boy*cough* Anywhoooooo…**

**Review please. Flame me, I don't care. A review is a review. : / … right? Alright, alright, I'm babbling. Wait for the next update and blah blah blippity blah. Ya' know the process…. And Japanese…. some.**

**Arigatou for reading, my Oneesan is annoying, Gomen if you don't like it, yada yada yada…!**

**Now I really am babbling, gosh. I'm SUCH a hypocrite. And a liar, and a human, and humanity is imperfect so… I am a GOD!... Slayer. Not. I wish. I want Requip magic so bad!*sigh* now I'm whining. I blame this on you. Imagine me jabbing my finger at you and shrieking incomprehensible words. Not that hard for me, though…..*wandering around memory lane with popcorn in hand***

**1,555 words! Pfft! Simple for an amateur like me! **


	3. New Spirits

**Sorry for ranting last chapter. For all of you who did not read my rant, I congratulate you. You are one of the smart ones. Anyway, next chapter! I'm not that happy about this…**

How to Train Your Creature

Chapter 3

"Hmm, which train should we take Lucy-nee?" Lisanna stood, hands on her hips, staring at the times the trains left for their destinations. "Liucay looks like a good place. I heard that it's surrounded by a forest. A big forest. It's a six day train ride though…"

The blonde looked up from a pamphlet she was reading on different vacation spots. Inconspicuously, she slid it into her bag to look at later."That sounds great! Let's go! Although… I'm paying. No buts."

Lisanna rolled her eyes heavenward and walked with Lucy over to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to Liucay, please!" Lucy chirped, leaning her arms on the counter, unintentionally pushing up her breasts. "That would be five- five hun- five jewels e- each." That poor man. It took everything he had not to have a major nosebleed right there.

"Just ten jewels? That's real cheap." The blonde fished around in her bag and pulled out ten jewels, handing them over in exchange for the two tickets. They walked off, one confused but happy and the other trying not to burst out laughing. Lucy looked at the ticket and her eyes widened slightly. "Crap! The train leaves in two minutes!" The two girls rushed off, barely making it on the train in time. They found an empty room in the back and sat down wearily, slouching down in the seat."Wanna sandwich?"

"Yes please!"

Lucy stuck her hand in her suitcase, digging for the cooler, but froze, eyes wide. Slowly, she drew her hand out of the bag, Happy cuddling on her arm, asleep.

"Happy!"Lisanna shrieked with her hands fisted in her hair.

"Hmm... fish? Hmph, oh! Lucy? Lisanna? I'm staying with you guys, where ever you guys go, I'll go. Natsu was ignoring you Lushe, and he was spending more time with Lisanna, and I went to your house last night, and I heard you were leaving, so I sneaked into your bags, but I also told Carla and Lily, and they followed too, along with Wendy and Gajeel and-"

"Wait what!?"The girls shrieked.

"Hey Lu-chan!"

"Lucy."

"Lucy."

"Lucy-san!"

"Hmph."

"Bunny girl."

"Lucy."

"Lucy-nee!"

Lucy slowly turned to face the doors to see-

Levy, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Romeo.

"…hello?"

"Can we stay and train with you, Lucy-san?"

"Not like I wanted to. My cat wanted to go so I'm going to!" Gajeel grimaced and turned away. That was his way of saying, 'OMG I would miss you so much so I found an excuse to come with… as long as Shrimp came, too!'

Lucy let out a long, martyred sigh."Fine, fine. I'm just going to make some contracts with my new spirits, okay?"

They all nodded.

"Wait. Erza? Mira? What about Fairy Tail?" Lucy had no idea why they would quit like that.

"For you and Lisanna."

"For you Lucy."

She was shocked. For her? For some odd reason she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that they quit _Fairy Tail_ for her. They were _S- Class_, and they were the most well known mages besides the Wizard Saints. So why for her?

She shrugged it off, deciding to think about it another time.

She held out her hand in front of her and thought of a silver key. Nothing specific, just silver. She cracked her eyes open to see Andromeda's key in her hand. "I am the one who connects the road to the celestial spirit realm. Heed my call and pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the Chained Maiden, Andromeda!"

A bright light shone for a second, and then was replaced by a beautiful teenage girl with wavy blonde hair that reached the small of her back. Her cerulean blue eyes shone as her blood red lips spread into a smile. The chains on her arms and feet clinked as she shifted, her white dress swaying in a non- existent wind. "Master," she nodded her head at Lucy, her voice like a thousand twinkling bells.

"Hello Andromeda. I am not your master, I am your friend. Call me Lucy. When are you available and what is your magic?"

"My magic is illusion magic and I can use a little bit of water magic. I am available every day but Sundays and Tuesdays, Mas- Lucy."

"Thank you Andromeda, you may go back."

The girl disappeared in a flash of white.

"Next… ah! I am the one who connects the road to the celestial spirit realm. Heed my call and pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the Bird of Paradise, Apus!"

A red and blue light flashed for a second, and a blue and red bird flew out of the smoke. It looked like a hawk, with different colorations of course, and a few purple spikes on its head. It was about the size of a human, though. The only thing it was lacking was feet.

"Hello, Apus. You can call me Lucy, and I am your friend," she started off, not wanting the bird to call her Master."What is your magic and when are you available?"

'I am available every day except the seventh day of the seventh month,' a female voice replied in her head, startling her. 'My magic is poison and I can carry one person if the need arises.'

"Thank you Apus! You may go back now."

And she disappeared in cloud of blue and red.

"Okay, next is…I am the one who connects the road to the celestial spirit realm. Heed my call and pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the Eagle, Aquila!"

A burst of white feathers appeared in the middle of the room, and a figure flew out of the mayhem. The eagle, which was quite obvious due to the incantation, had a white head and light blue feathers for the body. Its yellow eyes stared at the blonde as it ruffled its tail that was suspiciously in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Hello, Aquila. You can call me Lucy, and I am your friend. What is your magic and when are you available?" She smiled sweetly at the bird, cocking her head slightly.

'Hello to you too, Lucy. My magic is Speed Magic and I can use a tiny bit of air magic, and I am available on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays.' A voice, this time male, answered in her head.

"Thank you Aquila! You may go back now." She felt weird continuously repeating the same thing. He disappeared in a burst of white feathers, leaving the rest of them coughing.

"Now…*cough* I am the one who connects the road to the celestial spirit realm. Heed my call and pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the Giraffe, Camelopardalis!"

A baby giraffe suddenly appeared in the room, no flashy lights or puffs of smoke. Everyone sweatdropped at its simpleness.

"H-Hello, Camelopardalis. I'm Lucy, your new friend. What is your magic and when are you available to be summoned?" A bead of sweat slowly made its way down her temple. Gods, she was already _so_ _exhausted. _Not wanting her friends to see her like this, she inconspicuously wiped the sweat forming on her forehead off. She would not seem weak. Only four silver keys? How weak could she be?

'I'm wike Pwue! But du stwonga you get magically incweases my size and powas!' He was so adorable! Lisanna and Levy squealed, blushing. He must have included everyone in his speech.

"Thank you Camelopardalis! You may go back!" And he popped back into the spirit world.

"Lucy-nee," Lisanna warned, "I can see you getting tired. This is your last one for now. Got it?"

Lucy looked down, ashamed. So she noticed. _That's what you're doing on a train, asshat! _The logical part of her brain berated her. Why so vulgar? Anyway…

"I am the one who connects the road to the celestial spirit realm. Heed my call and pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the Hunting Dogs, Canes Venatici!

One puff of green, forest scented smoke later!

They were true to their name as hunting dogs, black coated, sleek hounds, trained from a young age to hunt and maim. Awesome. Lucy quickly figured out they were amazing trackers, better than dragon slayers, which made Gajeel puff up his cheeks indignantly.

Soon, after all her spirits were back in the spirit realm, Lucy dropped off into utter blackness, and welcomed it. But she would not stay like his for long, waking up to the screams of not only people, but the scream and shriek of metal on metal.

It would all go downhill from there.

**I am so sorry I suck at cliffhangers. In other chapters I will pull you up from the cliff, and then push you off once again. I am evil. Mwahahaha!**

**And I KNOW Erza and Mira tagging along would never happen, but they are crucial to the story… maybe.**

**Meow?**

**Anyway, I am officially betaing someone, for their Teen Wolf Sterek fanfic called Burned Soul, by Kaline Bogard. Look her up please! She is a really good author! **

**Anyway… Read and review! Happy Halloween!**


	4. Aeternam

**I'm sorry I have not posted in a while, but I don't even have chapter five done, and its bordering on three thousand words, and I'm not even halfway done with it! I will NOT put it on hiatus!**

**I honestly was NOT going to include Mirajane and Erza and Gajeel and Levy and Wendy and Happy and Carla and Pantherlily and Romeo…. Yet I did. I slapped myself both physically and mentally. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LISANNA LUCY GETTING STRONGER CENTRIC! NOT THIS… WHATEVER IT IS! WAH!**

**Reviews… I like them. I actually prefer reviews over favorites and follows but… hey! I'm more focused on the fact someone actually liked what I write!**

**Oh! I don't usually reply to reviews so don't take it personally. Only if it's important to me/ story will I respond.**

**Anyway…**

How to Train Your Creature

Chapter 4

As the train started to run off the tracks, a stray beam of some part of the train ripped off the side of the train compartment that the ex- Fairy Tail mages were currently in. The end of the beam, as it flew by, came *that* close to severing Wendy's head from her body. She shrieked, hopping backwards onto Gajeel, who had Troia cast on him earlier, so he didn't puke all over the floor.**( Forgot to mention that…)** The wind, wailing into the room, tried to pry the mages out of the crumbling room. A sudden jerk of the train had the mages heads cracking onto their adjacent wall, rendering all of them unconscious. Yet Levy, small, petite Levy, held on long enough to weakly cast Solid Script: Rope. And as the humans and cats were bound together, they were thrown out of the train, Levy finally unconscious.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Gajeel groggily opened his eyes, slowly processing where he was at. He was in a house of some sort, which he could tell. The walls were a beige color with a white trim, and the floor was polished wood. The plaster ceiling was stark white, like the bed sheet he was laying on. Cabinets lined the wall to the left of him, and there were other bed like his to his right. The place smelled heavily of disinfectant and cleanliness. _An infirmary,_ he thought vaguely in his head.

His eyes shot wide open. The others! Where were they?

He looked to his right, where the beds were, and saw his friends situated comfortably on their own bed. _At least their safe. _And he closed his eyes into Dreamland once again.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Time Skip

Two Days

The mages were finally fully up on their feet, the worst of the injury's was a sprained ankle, surprisingly. They all had fully recovered and were staying in a lodge on the edge of town. Levy, thankfully got their luggage in the rope spell as well. They had found out the name of the village was Aeternam. It meant eternal in their ancient language that most of the villagers had forgotten.

A knock at the lodge room door had the mages heads perk up from their awkward positions.

Lucy was lying upside down on the couch, feet sprawled on the backrest. Levy was lying across Lucy's lap. Lisanna had turned into her bird Takeover and made a nest in the top rafters. Mirajane was sitting deep in the corner of the rafters in her Satan Soul, playing with her darkness magic. Gajeel was standing upside down on the rafters, hanging on only by iron spikes, eating iron. Happy was jumping on the lacrima vision. Carla, as usual, was just watching. Wendy had Romeo sitting next to her, who was sleeping like the dead. Erza was eating strawberry cheesecake. And Pantherlily was eating kiwis, sparkles in his eyes.

Lucy slithered off the couch, literally throwing the poor bluenette off of it. But, of course, Gajeel caught her, making her cheeks take on a slight pink hue.

The blonde tiredly threw open the door, surprised to see the mayor wringing his hands. He looked up to see them all in the room, and a relieved look crossed his face. He scratched his graying hair as his fading green eyes bore into the blondes brown ones.

"You know the forest surrounding our town?" he asked rhetorically."Well, our town got its name for a reason. The animals in the forest, well, at least the magic ones, will bond with a mage if they can defeat it. Nobody has come back alive except two. They bonded with an owl with wind magic and a worm with growth magic. You obtain the magic that the animal has, and if you die, they die. When you defeat them, they become a tattoo in an important place on the body you cherish, or used to. I wanted to tell you this because you seem like capable mages to do this if you want to. I have a book with every known magical creature, so if you decide to do this, I can tell you about the creature." He paused for a second, thinking."Oh! And the creature usually has NOTHING to do with your magic."

"Were going in that forest." Gajeel and Lucy said at the same time.

"Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Iron Pole!"

Iron Pole?

And Lucy was now knocked out on the floor, a large bump on her head. "Talk and I punch you."

"E- Eto, I don't think she can even move, Gajeel- san. Lucy-san? Lucy-san. Lucy-san!" Wendy frowned, not getting a response. "Lu-"

"Thank you for saying my name three times Wendy!"Lucy popped up, wincing slightly as she poked the bump on her head.

"Want me to take care of that Lucy-san?" Wendy held out her hands, a blue glow surrounding them, as Lucy bent her head down towards the Dragon Slayer. In no time at all, the bump was gone.

"Thanks Wendy, you're awesome!" Wendy just nodded her head shyly."Now Mr. Mayor-"

He was gone. Oh.

"You guys wanna go now or…"

"Yeah, let's go now." Wendy gently slapped Romeo on the cheek, waiting until he opened his eyes to tell them what they were doing.

"I can't wait to go! I'm fired up!" he shouted.

"But be careful," Lucy warned."You never know what's out there."

"My new pet. That's what's out there."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she opened the door wider, letting Romeo roam free. He could take care of himself. He was a mage of Fairy Tail after all.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Makarov quietly sat in his on the bar, waiting for someone to ask where Lucy was. If anyone asked for Romeo, or Erza, or Mirajane, or Wendy or Lisanna or Gajeel, or Happy, or Carla, or Pantherlily, or Levy, he would say they were on a mission, or vacation.

"Wait, where is Love Rival?" Juvia walked in the guild and sat at the bar, having gone on a mission a week ago.

_Finally,_ he thought to himself as he jumped up to the second floor. Laxus shot him a curious look as he and the Raijinshuu went down to the first floor to hear the announcement."Brats!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, staring at him. Natsu shouts a quick 'wasn't me!' and hid under a table. The old man rolled his eyes at that but kept a solemn face, prepping to tell the news of their nakama that had been gone for three days already. He remembered the others bursting through the door to follow Lucy as they demanded their Fairy Tail insignia's to be removed.

Flashback

_Erza, Mira, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, and Happy suddenly burst into his office, most with tears running down their cheeks. Makarov looked up, his cheeks puffy and red._

"_Master, we are leaving Fairy Tail, too. Lucy is like a sister to me and I regret knowing that some of our guild mates*cough*Gray and Natsu*cough* had done and gone something like that… ignoring her. I'm going after her to help train her to kick those two's asses."_

_The others nodded. Makarov was shocked, although he still removed their guild marks._

"_One! You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two! You must never use former contacts met through your being in__the guild for personal gain. And Three! Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you."_

_They all let loose a few tears, yet they smiled through it. His brave, little children, they smiled._

Flashback End

"Lucy, Lisanna,Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Mira, and Erza have left the guild to train. I do not know their whereabouts, and even if I did, I would not tell you." And with that, he promptly turned on his heel, and locked his office door behind him to grieve for his lost children properly.

The guild was silent for a moment, and then all hell broke loose.

Juvia's Point of View

"Oh my gosh! How could Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Mira, Erza, and Lisanna just leave like that?!" Gray-sama shouted, confused.

He- wait. He didn't mention Love Rival. Wait, he- he had forgotten her. All those months that Lisanna had been back, he hadn't paid attention to her. Even Natsu forgot his own best friend. Juvia came to this guild because they cherished nakama. They never called the rain Juvia occasionally brought gloomy, they asked what was wrong. They never called Juvia weird for talking in third person, they accepted it.

Accepted Juvia.

Exactly as Juvia was, no exceptions.

When Juvia was sad, they gave her a shoulder to cry on. When Juvia was mad, they asked what was wrong. When Lisanna came back, they had included Juvia in the conversation. Let Juvia ask questions if Juvia didn't understand why Edo- Juvia hated Edo- Gray-sama so much, or if she was confused by one of their customs. Everyone was included in those conversations. Natsu-san, Gray-sama, Erza-san, Mira- san, Elfman, the Raijinshuu along with Laxus, Team Shadowgear, Macao, Wakaba, Gajeel, everyone. They got to ask questions, to talk with Lisanna, to hang around her. They weren't shoved out the back or shoved off their chair when they tried to get closer to Lisanna, or just sit anywhere near her. They were all equal.

But- but not her.

Not Lucy.


End file.
